Aviansie
This page serves as a source of information about Aviantese as it is applicable to World 42 Role-Playing characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. A Brief History The aviantese are a race of bird-like humanoids native to another plane known as Abbinah. After leaving that perilous realm for Gielinor, they served their native god, Armadyl, throughout the Second and Third Ages. During these events the aviantese were known to have created the Godsword. Towards the end of the Third Age, Zamorak used the Stone of Jas to level the entire north-eastern continent and created the Wilderness. His act killed a majority of aviantese who were there. Armadyl believed his beloved people were killed in the explosion and was devastated. He left the realm to mourn his race. Unbeknownst to him, however, a few aviantese survived. They believed Armadyl had perished himself and so, in addition to those who remained frozen through time in the God Wars Dungeon, the sick and wounded lived on and returned to Abbinah to find others, namely deserters. Together they were able to keep a steady population on their home plane. Ages passed before Armadyl returned to Abbinah and discovered the truth. With the turn of the Sixth Age, aviantese began making a large come-back on Gielinor, while Armadyl brought his survivors again from Abbinah in order to support him. Armadyl hopes to create a lasting home for the aviantese on Gielinor, a safe and more habitable place to live than perilous Abbinah. Accepted Lore Culture *There is a unified aspect of aviansie culture that crosses between all tribes: the rite of passage. This rite is the aviansie ceremony for adulthood; in which the young aviansie must travel to the core of Abbinah and retrieve water to prove their adulthood. This process is dangerous, due to the many environmental hazards along the way: endless gauntlets of floating jagged rocks, high force winds, and vicious storms. **As the aviantese moved to Gielinor this rite became less dangerous due to the lack of an open core and floating rocks. Instead, the rite was ritualized and a ceremonial water pool was substituted. Some thought this was making their children soft, but they ultimately accepted it as a necessary replacement. *Before Armadyl united the tribes, the aviantese believed in a set of spirits, with a complex creation myth behind them. *Aviansies come from a tribal society, the majority united under the law of Armadyl. There known to be many tribes currently existing on Abbinah, though exactly how many is unknown. **The aviantese are a diverse collection of sub-races, each with their own unique appearance, and it was what sub-race the aviansie belonged to that determined their tribe. Since the unifying under Armadyl happened, that old standard has since faded away; allowing different tribes to come together and produce yet more varieties of aviansie breeds. **Before the unification, the aviansie tribes fought each other not over beliefs or notions of good and evil, but simply for resources. Before Armadyl brought advancement; Abbinah was an even harsher place to the primitive aviantese, and wars were fought over simple things as simple as land, each tribe hoping to gain resources and make their lives easier. **There is a very small minority of tribes that resisted being unified, and fought tooth and nail to keep it that way. These rare tribes still exist today; leading a very dangerous existence close to the core of Abbinah, compared to the safer lifestyles of the unified tribes on the higher floating islands. *When an aviansie is born, their parents and the elders of their tribe help educate them, then when they are old enough they are sent to the higher tier islands to finish their education. This final tutoring comes from the wisest members of the aviantese race. When this is done and they mature, an aviansie begins their rite of passage. After their rite of passage is complete an aviansie chooses what they wish to do in life; be a warrior, smith, mage, etc, and pairs with a master in their chosen craft in an apprenticeship. *The aviansie have few holidays but celebrate new years with a passion, as before Armadyl ascended Abbinah was a very hard place to survive; making it to a new year was considered a triumph. **Armadyl has largely kept the aviansie from celebrating him as a god, but there is one holiday related to him involving a quiet day of peaceful thought and silent reflection (possibly over the losses the aviantese suffered during the god wars). *Aviantese pair for life when they choose a mate, and a strong bond is made between the two. If one partner passes on; the other rarely moves on to take another bond mate. *On Abbinah there is an insect called tobi'it, which the aviansie eat as a part of their diet. It is considered a delicacy. **They also have some kind of spicy dessert-like food, of which little is known. *As with all cultures and races, there are outliers; not all aviansies are good and lawful, there are a few outcasts from the social structure which may be considered as "evil", but these individuals are rare compared to the vast number of Armadyl's faithful. *There are some domesticated animals on Abbinah, which fill similar roles as cats and dogs do for humans. *While on Gielinor, the Empyrean Citadel was once the meeting place of the highest ranking aviansies in their culture. Misc *The aviantese are the beloved race of Armadyl and, as such, they follow him loyally. *Armadyl returned to Abbinah around five hundred years before the events of Guthix's death. *Though once incredibly rare, the aviantese have been revealed to be more plentiful than once thought; many surviving on the home world of Abbinah, enough to sustain a viable population, but they cannot afford to suffer another loss as they did in the first god wars, or they would surely fade into extinction. *They are skilled crafters and archers. **Evidence on their crafting skills can be seen with the the floating citadels of Gielinor, which bear fine architecture, and the gracefully crafted golems the Armadyleans made use of during the Armadylean-Bandosian Conflict. *The aviantese in the God Wars Dungeon, as seen in Zilyana's notes, were nearly killed off by the icyene Commander Zilyana and her forces. *The bulk of aviantese on Gielinor were killed when Zamorak used the Stone of Jas to create an explosion in Forinthry. *Aviantese have very bird-like physical appearances. They have feathered skin covering their bodies, often in brown, with beaks on their faces and wings protruding from their backs. However, unlike birds, in addition to wings; they also possess arms and hands. Every aviansie has three fingers with one thumb on each hand; so they possess eight digits instead of ten like humans have. **It has been revealed that there are in fact; many breeds of aviantese. The most common is similar in feather color to the looks of a golden eagle and with black beaks, while there are some that are as large as Ourgs (General Kree'arra for example), whilst Taka'ra is similar in appearance to a snowy owl. Naming Conventions The naming conventions of the aviansie are really quite simple. The names often focus heavily on the vowels E''' and '''A (so much so that there are often double E's and double A's in a name; every aviansie name seen so far has at least one E or A in it, A's and E's are often used as the last letters in an aviansie name as well, but they can form the main body too of the name too), while the vowel I''' has been seen it is not as common as E and A. The consonant that is most focused on is '''R (R's tend to make up the body of the name, they never appear to be first or last letter), while T''', '''G, and K''' follow up behind (T's, G's, and K's, unlike the R's, often form the first letter in the name, with K rarely being used as the last letter). Other consonants used are '''W, D''', '''M, N''', and '''P. Aviansie names, after the letters, can go one of two ways: stay a whole name or be broken up into two halves with an apostrophe (Skree being a whole name, and Taka'ra being a split name). It is unknown what the meaning of the apostrophe has to an aviansie name, and the choice of splitting the name or keeping it whole is entirely up to the player making the character. When a name is split into two halves with an apostrophe; the first letter in the name is kept capitalized, while the first letter after the apostrophe is kept in lower-case (only Taw'paak has a capital letter after the apostrophe in her name, but this is assumed to be a mistake by Jagex, as not other aviansie has a capital in their name after the apostrophe). A Useful and lore-friendly way to create a unique name (for almost any race) is to mix and mash tidbits of other names to create your own. An example would be Skree'ka (a mix of Skree and Gee'ka). Here is a list of all aviansie names mentioned in lore, see if you can create something unique out of them! *A full list of male aviansie names in lore: Armadyl, Kree'arra, Skree, Taka'ra. *A full list of female aviansie names in lore: Gee'ka, Geerin, Kilisa, Taw'paak. Debated Lore *It is unknown if this is the case or not, but many people have assumed that the Aviantese were the forgers of the legendary God Sword. Given the elaborate design on their armour, it could be assumed that they are good smiths or crafters, depending on the material the armour is made from. *What few remaining original Gielinorian aviantese are left may have a deep-rooted mistrust of icyene, for obvious reasons. *It is very likely that an aviansie can go longer without water than others, this is because they have most likely adapted to the lack of water. *It is up to debate whether an aviansie-human crossbreed can exist. It is known that Jagex stated all humanoids can interbreed, aviantese fall under special speculation because they exhibit so many avian traits, meaning that interbreeding would not be just a matter of crossing the species barrier, but an entire class of animal from mammal to ave. **A mix of aviansie-icyene, however, might be possible where the aviansie-human might not, because icyene have more bird-like qualities than other humanoids. **It is also unknown if aviansies could become vampyres, as again there would be the cross from ave to mammal. Possible Bird-Like Qualities *They are likely to have many traits in common with the actual birds they resemble. **Aviansie children are called hatchlings, as this implies aviantese likely hatch from eggs, instead of being born from the mother like mammals. **Their bones might be light an hollow like birds, if this is true, then their armor must also be made of a light, yet strong material so that they can stay aloft when flying. **Since they do not have the typical mouth parts that most races have, it is possible that they are able to talk in a similar way as parrots do: not having vocal cords; parrots breathe air across the trachea and make use of the syrinx (a vocal organ that mammals do not possess) in their throats to create sound. ***The lack of lips would likely impair any chance they have at playing instruments that require lips to play, but with their talons they could be quite good at playing string instruments. ***Like birds, they could be very good singers; certain voice-overs listened to by talking to aviansie npcs has revealed them to indeed have very rich voices. **They may have extremely superb eyesight, able to zoom in and out on distant objects of interest. ***Which would help explain their natural talent for archery. **The majority of birds, excluding owls and other nocturnal species, are capable of seeing in ultraviolet light as well as the standard colors we see. This allows birds to recognize differences between individuals even though to us they look perfectly similar. The use of ultraviolet allows birds to see details that would impossible for the eyes of other creatures to glimpse. ***Which would, again, help explain the race's superb archery skills. **They are likely to have very efficient respiratory systems, and would not have much trouble keeping a steady flow of oxygen to their blood. But because of this they are likely to be much more vulnerable to suffocating and poisonous gases, an example would be how miners use canaries as a warning that deadly gases are present; because the birds die first from the gas. ***If this is true, then aviansies would likely be hesitant to go into underground areas they know little about. **They are likely to have very high metabolisms due to the energy required to power their wing muscles for flight; like many birds. *What few remaining original Gielinorian aviansies are left may have a deep-rooted mistrust of icyene, for obvious reasons. *It is very likely that an aviansie can go longer without water than other races, this is because they have most likely adapted to the lack of water. Common Mistakes *Many players get confused between the terms "aviantese", "aviansies", and "aviansie". The word aviantese can refer to the race as a whole, multiple aviansie, or something that is made by aviansie (i.e. something is "Chinese" when it comes from china, so something is "aviantese" when made from aviansie, example in a sentence: "the Armadylean golem is Aviantese in craft"). The word Aviansies is often used as a plural form to indicate a group of individuals (like a flock), not referring to the race as a whole, such as a slayer master saying "Go kill x aviansies" (this term is rarely used, and only seems to show up in dialogue from slayer masters). The word aviansie is both plural and singular, which can refer to an individual, a group, or the race as a whole, example: "There is an aviansie here (singular form)", "There are many aviansie here (plural form)", and "The aviansie are launching an attack on the Bandosians (racial plural form)". **Similar to aviantese, anything that comes from Abbinah, the aviansie homeworld, is called "Abbinaan" in origin. This term can be used to describe something that comes form Abbinah, but not exactly from the aviansie. An example would be the history of the aviansie on Abbinah specifically, and not their Gielinorian history, so it would be their "Abbinaan history". *Some think that aviantese can have more than two wings, because of Armadyl's appearance, but this only applies to Armadyl; due to his ascendance into godhood. All other aviantese have only two wings. Other Information *As more lore is continually released on this race, there may be an influx of players seeking to role-play one of these creatures. Some players find this objectionable and wagon-jumping, while others are pleased that players have waited for more information on the race to begin playing with it. *Armadylean colors have changed from the white, blue, and gold of Armadyl's religion since the Third age. Armadyl has chosen to represent himself in the colors of a phoenix in his metaphorical rebirth upon discovering his race was still alive on Abbinah. As such, the majority of all modern aviansie, i.e. not the ones from the God wars Dungeon (which still wear the old colors from the Third Age), wear the new colors of Armadyl's banner. *The aviantese homeworld of Abbinah consists of a large open core with an ocean, surrounded by floating islands of rock. Most of the aviansie population lives on the islands that float higher than the others; as the closer you get to the core there is more debris and the rock islands collide much more often, which can be deadly. Media Armadyl_Sixth_Age.png|Armadyl, the god of his people. Armadyl_(Third_Age).png|Armadyl as he appeared in the Third Age. Kree'arra.png|Kree'arra, general of Armadyl's armed forces. Flockleader_Geerin.png|Flockleader Geerin. Flight_Kilisa.png|Flight Kilisa. Wingman_Skree.png|Wingman Skree. AviansieHD.png|A soldier of the Third Age. Avansie2.png|A soldier of the Third Age. Aviansie_flying.gif|An aviansie in flight (slightly speeded up, wing beats are actually a little slower than this). 268px-Taw'Paak, Emissary of Armadyl.png|Taw'Paak, the Armadylean emissary. 348px-Armadylean head warmage.png|Taka'ra, the Armadylean head warmage. Armadylean golem master.png|Gee'ka, the Armadylean golem master. Armadylean_bodyguard_(aviansie_melee).png|A Sixth Age soldier. Armadylean_bodyguard_(aviansie_ranger).png|A Sixth Age soldier. Armadylean_bodyguard_(aviansie_mage).png|A Sixth Age soldier. Guard (The Bird and the Beast).png|A Sixth Age soldier. Armadylean golem.png|An Armadylean golem, aviantese in craft. Armadyl_altar.png|An altar to Armadyl. Armadyl's_Tower.png|The Armadylean tower, during the fight with Bandos. Abbinah_concept_art.png|Concept art of Abbinah, the aviansie homeworld. War_at_Forinthry.png|Art of Forinthry, and the explosion that devestated the aviansie population. Category:Races Category:Lore Category:Guides Category:Aviantese Category:Armadylean